thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Pike
Violet Pike is a District 4 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. Her District partner is normally Alexander Snapper. "Beauty and brains. What, are we just gonna list words that describe me now?" -Violet Pike Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Violet plans on wearing a revealing dress and high heels to flaunt her curves. She will act cocky and sexy during her interview, no doubt charming the Capitol audience. *Alliance: Violet plans out joining the Career pack in the games, and become their leader through brute force. *Bloodbath Strategy: Violet will run straight for the golden horn, and grab a trident and additional weapons before unleashing herself onto the unsuspecting tributes. She will kill and kill and kill with no remorse, but won’t torture any tributes. After the Careers remain at the cornucopia she will check the dead bodies to make sure no one is faking it. *Games Strategy: Violet will lead the Careers and take them hunting to areas that are bound to have many tributes and she will make them slaughter them all. Violet will turn on the weak Careers early on as a display of power over the other Careers to intimidate them. When the feast is announced Violet will take action, killing all the remaining Careers but one or two. Then when only a few tributes remain she will take them out before killing the others and taking the crown. Skills: Violet is strong for her age and gender, very strong. She isn’t so strong that it ruins her feminine physique but rather ensures that she can take down any girl and any guy younger then her. She’s great with close combat and quick on her feet, able to anticipate her enemy’s next move, and how to counter it. She’s also a master of deception and intimidation and will know exactly how to control her Careers. She’s very fast and can run to the cornucopia from her plate without her pace becoming uneven or her breathing rapid. She's also very nimble and graceful, and would be able to leap from place to place, never touching the ground. Weaknesses: Violet is very cocky, believing she could take any tribute in the arena down. She also has no survival skills and would die of starvation if she ran out of supplies. Violet also cares very much about how she looks, and would think twice before getting her hair wet. Fears: Dismorphophobia; the fear of being considered ugly. Weapons: Violet's main weapon would be a trident, she's a master with the weapon and can easily throw it a could 15 feet or wield it gracefully in close combat. Violet is also skilled with spear due to their similarity to a trident. Violet is also good with throwing knives and using knives in close combat. Appearance: Violet has dark, chocolate brown hair that cascades down the side of her head. She has dark purple streaks in her bangs because she wanted to rebel against her parent's conservative nature. She wears purple contacts over her blue eyes and has tanned skin due to living in sunny District 4. She’s very slim but still has her feminine form. Personality: Violet is extremely conceited and is filled with vanity. She considers herself better then everyone else, not to mention better looking. She hates getting dirty or messing up her hair and will often refuse to get wet pull clothes over her head and mess it up. She's also rather devious, and takes pleasure in other people's pain. She doesn't like torturing tributes, but does find it funny to kill one sibling and let the other one suffer before killing them too. Violet has quite the temper and when angry, will instantly lash out, either insulting or hurting the source of her annoyance. Backstory: Violet was born into the lap of luxury, she was also the only girl out 6 children. As so her parents spoiled her beyond belief, giving Violet whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. Violet entered career training from a young age and excelled greatly, becoming the best fighter in her class. Violet was always popular in school and had a large group of friends and she always bullied people she considered uncool. Violet always believed she had a sense of entitlement above everyone else and hated working for anything. On the reapings when Violet was 16, she volunteered, eager to kill and win. Token: Violet will bring her purple contacts into the arena, because she loves the color purple and hates her natural eye color. Height: 5'8 Games PumPumPumpkin :3's Abyss of Insanity(Incomplete) *Ranking: TBA *Training Score: 11 *Kills: 1; Maroon Cutter *Summary: TBA Trivia *Her name relates District 4 because Pike is a type of fish. Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:HawkWD's Tributes